


A Few Words

by KeybladeDetweiler



Series: 200 Theme Challenge [5]
Category: Original Work, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Dimension Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeDetweiler/pseuds/KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Alex found Frodo nestled on her bedroom’s window seat, his back resting against the wall...</p>
<p>(Post-Dimension Break, Pre-What Dwells in the Forest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Words

**Author's Note:**

> For theme #153 of the challenge, Words.

It had been almost two weeks now, and Alex was still adjusting to the fact that she and the rest of her family were now living with four new “cousins” for the time being. She was surprised that she still hadn’t completely accepted the situation yet; after all, her parents had, and even her slightly skeptical younger brother had accepted it all as well. Jordan had too, although she had expected that. And yet, somehow she still wasn’t used to the whole idea of living with four people who, well, she had really only just met.

However, despite her continued bewilderment regarding the whole “cousins” situation, there was something she had accepted rather quickly: the “cousins” themselves: the hobbits. Despite only knowing them for maybe a month, she felt like she had known them for longer; a year, at most. Frodo especially; the two of them seemed to have more in common than she had previously thought, and they had started to spend quite a bit of time together.

It all started when, after coming home from a day at school, Alex found Frodo nestled on her bedroom’s window seat, his back resting against the wall. His cloak and brown jacket lay on the floor beside the seat, and he was staring out the bedroom window, appearing to be lost in thought. Alex quietly placed her backpack on her desk chair, then walked over to him.

“Uh…hi.” She said, somewhat softly, hoping to catch his attention.

He turned from the window, and upon seeing her standing there, quickly stood and began to collect his belongings from the ground. “I’m sorry,” he began, as he made his way to the door. “I’ll go…”

“No, wait; it’s okay! You can stay.” Alex stopped him. “I was just surprised to find you here. I don’t usually get a lot of visitors in my room.” She laughed a little. “Um…what were you doing in here?”

Frodo glanced at the floor for a moment before looking at Alex to say, “I just wanted somewhere to be alone for a while, that’s all. I’ve been feeling a bit…overwhelmed today.”

“I know the feeling…” Alex said quietly. “Well, you’re welcome to come and hang out in here whenever you want. I don’t mind at all.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely!”

Suddenly, an idea came to her. She went over to her bookshelf and took a volume from it, then handed it to the hobbit.

“Here,” she told him. “You mentioned before that you like to read. So, you can have full access to all of my books!” she smiled.

Frodo looked at the cover for a moment, then back to Alex. “Thank you.” he said.

“You’re welcome. Anyway…I’ve got a homework assignment to do, but if you need anything, let me know, okay?”

“All right; I will.”

Frodo returned to his place on the window seat, and Alex went to her desk, pulled a worksheet from her backpack, and sat down to start her short homework assignment. However, she had only been able to sign her name in the top right-hand corner before she heard her name being called.

“Alex?” It was Frodo’s voice.

She turned to look at him. “Yes?”

“I don’t think I can read this.”

“Hmm? What do you mean?” She got up from her seat and came over to him.

“None of these words are familiar to me; they don’t make any sense at all.” He showed her the book.

She was about to say that it looked perfectly fine to her, when she realized…he couldn’t read English. While they could understand each other, thanks to the dimensional rift, he wouldn’t be able to actually read any English, just as she likely wouldn’t be able to read…what was it he had said his language was? Oh, yes; Westron.

“Of course,” Alex laughed at her mistake. “Silly me, I completely forgot; you can’t read any words in English. Sometimes I forget that, since we can understand each other and all.”

“Oh. Well…you don’t happen to own any volumes written in Westron, do you?” he smirked, handing the book to Alex.

“I’m afraid not.” She laughed a little as she took it from him. “But maybe…I could read the book to you? I know that’s a little weird, since you’re older than me and all, and people usually only read to little kids, but…it’ll work. And it’ll be just like you’re reading it by yourself; I promise I won’t leave a single word out.”

“All right, but…what about your work?”

“I can do it later, don’t worry!”

Alex then climbed up onto the window seat and sat beside Frodo. She opened the book, began reading the first line of words, and very soon the two of them were deeply engrossed in the contents of the book, and spent a number of hours together with it.

That was the first time they would spend hours together with a book, and Alex hoped it would not be the last.


End file.
